Step 2: Assembling the base
' '' ' Step 1: Check Parts Metal parts may have sharp edges, please be careful when unpacking them. A deburring tool and tool holder are provided in the tool bag included with the drill bits. Use this'' to smooth and sharp edges, sanding the edges can also work. Some metal parts will be covered in adhesive and cutting oil. Please clean them thoroughly with a rag and isopropyl alcohol were needed. Do so after deburring edges and holes. Again be careful of sharp edges You will want to separate out the parts show in the image from the parts bag and box. You should have 4 bolts, 4 black washers, 4 lock nuts, 4 rubber feet, 2 18" rails with 1 hole in each end (the top bars), 2 18" rails with 2 holes in each end (the bottom bars), 1 10" rail with 5 holes in 2 faces (the front rail), and 1 10" rail with 3 holes in 2 faces (the rear rail). '''Step 2: Beginning Assembly The end of each rail is marked with a letter/number combination. This is to aid in assembly. All positions are explained as though you are facing the front of the unit with the top towards the ceiling. The base is a stack of 3 layers of rails. At the bottom two 18" rails run parallel to the direction you are facing the unit. The middle layer is 2 10" rails that are perpendicular to the bottom. The top is 2 more 18" rails that are parallel to the bottom. Step 2: Drilling out holes Always wear safety glasses and take proper precautions when using power tools. All of the rails have starter holed pre-drilled for accuracy. Those holes are colored coded and some will need to be drilled out to a larger size with the drill bits provided in the kit. You can use a drill press or a power drill/driver to perform this. With a power drill please try and keep the drill bit as perpendicular to the rail as possible. Accuracy is very important on the holes at the front and rear of the middle cross rails so please take your time and go slowly. As the bit finished biting through the steel it can cause the drill to jump can jump. We recommend clamping the rails to a table or workbench. Please be careful but if no clamps are available use your foot on a hard flat surface to hold down the rail as you drill it. Do not attempt to drill the rail while holding it with your other hand. PLEASE TAKE SPECIAL NOTE OF THE BLACK CIRCLED HOLES. SEE THERE SPECIFIC DIRECTIONS BELOW. Three drill bits are included with the kit, small, medium and large. Holes in the rails with a red or black circle should be drilled out using the medium size bit (SEE SPECIAL NOT ABOUT BLACK CIRCLED HOLES BELOW). Holes circled with purple or blue should be drilled out with the large bit. The small bit is provided to drill out holes when mounting the gantry sides and is not needed in the base assembly. Some rails have a hole which travels all the way through to the mirrored face. In those cases you should drill out both holes to the size of the one that has the colored ring except for the black circled holes. The black circled holes are enlarged for clearance so you can reach the motor mount bolts in a future step, do not drill them all the way through to the front face of DO NOT drill all the way through when a corresponding pre-drilled hole does not already exist. The black circled holes need to be oriented so that they face the interior of the machine. Drill them out with the medium sized bit. DO NOT DRILL THEM ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE FRONT FACE OF THE RAIL. Step 3: Assembly Rail A1 is the top left rail when facing the machine. Be sure to orient it so that the end holes are facing down and the small uncolored hole is oriented to the rear of the machine on the outside. Rail A2 is the top right of the machine. Again make sure the small uncolored hole is oriented to the rear and outside of the machine. Rail A3 is the front of the machine, make sure the small holes are facing the front and the black circled holes you drilled out are facing the interior of the machine. Rail A4 is the rear of the machine, make sure the all the way through bolt holes are oriented upwards. Rail A5 is the bottom left rail. Rail A6 is the bottom right rail. Put the bolts all the way through the bottom of rails A5 and A6 in both front and rear (4 bolts total). The bolt heads are on the bottom of the machine as feet. (Additional rubber bumpers are applied in future steps) Mount rail A3 onto those bolts. It can take some force, you can use a hammer if necessary but be careful not to dent of distort the metal. Mount rail A4 onto the rear bolts. Mount rail A1 on the left side. Mount rail A2 on the right side. Carefully install the washer onto the bolts in A1 and A2 (4 total). Then thread with your finger the nuts (4 total) until they just catch on the bolt. Using 2 wrenches hold the bolt head and then tighten the nut until it is somewhat firm. These should be retightened all the way after the base is sqaured. Step 4: Install rubber bumpers Four rubber bumpers are supplied to prevent the machine from scratching surfaces. These also reduce vibration and noise. Mount them as shown in the picture. Use alcohol to clean the metal where they will be applied or the adhesive may not stick well.